


Despair Aftermath

by CharlotteEtienne24601



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Am I doing this right?, F/M, I feel like there should be more tags, M/M, Multi, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, Spoilers for Episode: s15e18 Despair, oh well, sure, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteEtienne24601/pseuds/CharlotteEtienne24601
Summary: Jensen is having trouble coping with the aftermath of the Cas confession scene. Danneel and Misha comfort him.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Misha Collins/Vicki Vantoch
Kudos: 52





	Despair Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first-ever fic that I'm posting here. It's...edited in the sense that I read it through once and made a couple changes, but I just have a need to put it out there, so here we are.

“Cut!” the director called.  
  
Jensen didn’t look up, still immersed in Dean’s sorrow over his angel. Misha gave him a moment, then approached him.  
  
“Hey, Jen,” he said softly, squatting down next to him. “We’re done for the day.”  
  
Jensen looked up, meeting Misha’s eyes. “I know, I just…” He couldn’t finish the sentence, but Misha understood that he was wrecked from the character bleed and the strong emotions Dean was feeling.  
  
“I know, babe,” Misha said quietly, wrapping his arms around Jensen. “Take the time you need, I’ll be here.”  
  
It took Jensen a few minutes, but he then he sniffled, wiped his hand across his face to clear away the tears, and started getting to his feet.  
  
“Let’s go to your trailer, okay, love? We can go cuddle and decompress for a bit.” Misha led him there with a sad smile. He let them into the trailer and grabbed Jensen’s hand, bringing him over to the couch. Jensen leaned into him, and Misha kissed his temple, wrapping his arm around his shoulders.  
  
“Mish, you don’t have to stay. Just go ahead and go out with Jared and I’ll catch up with you in a bit, okay?”  
  
Misha snorted. “Jen, if you think I’m leaving while you’re feeling like this, I’m kind of wondering if you’ve ever met me.”  
  
“I’ll be fine, you shouldn’t ruin your night…” Misha gave him a loving but withering look, and Jensen gave in. “Well, thank you. There’s just…it’s a lot, you know? Dean hasn’t gotten closure yet, and…well.”  
  
“There’s something more to this that you’re not saying.” Misha prompted.  
  
“And Dean didn’t tell Cas he loved him back because he was still processing and also because he’s always repressed his emotions, and it makes me think of how I was before you came into my life.” Jensen closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. “And I don’t like thinking about what it would have been like if I hadn’t gotten my shit together and admitted that I wanted you.”  
  
“Oh, Jen.” Misha sighed. “I understand, but you aren’t Dean and we figured things out, didn’t we?” He carded his fingers through Jensen’s hair, then stroked his cheek.  
  
“We did for now, but what about once we’re done with the show?”  
  
“Sweetheart, I promise we’re going to figure it out. We’ve dealt with everything that’s come up so far.” Misha opened his mouth to say more, but at that moment, there was a knock on the trailer door. “Come in!” he called. Jensen looked at him curiously, wondering who it was.  
  
Jared opened the door, leading someone else in. Jensen stared. “Danni?”  
  
“Hey, babe,” his wife said, coming over and sitting on his other side, kissing his cheek.  
  
“Thanks for coming, Danni,” Misha smiled at her.  
  
“Of course, Mish,” she responded, reaching across Jensen and squeezing Misha’s hand.  
  
Jensen was confused. “I thought you weren’t coming in until next week?”  
  
Misha smiled. “Jared, Danni, and I conspired. I thought you might need some extra support after filming this episode, so I called Danni and Jared went to pick her up at the airport. Thanks, Jay,” he added, turning to Jared.  
  
“Anything for my big bro,” Jared grinned, coming in and ruffling Jensen’s hair. “You guys all set? Need anything else? Otherwise, I’ll take off.”  
  
Misha looked over at Danneel. “I think we’re good?”  
  
She smiled. “We should be just fine. Thank you so much, Jared.”  
  
“Hey man, feel better. I hope the time with your people helps,” Jared said, grinning, before heading out of the trailer.  
  
For a few minutes after he left, Danneel and Misha held Jensen, letting him process quietly. Eventually, Misha spoke up. “Hey, Jen, I thought we could all go back to my apartment where it’s more comfortable. What do you think? It’s okay if you’re not ready.”  
  
Jensen blinked. “Sure, if that’s…I mean, don’t you have things to do?”  
  
“Nope, I planned to spend this time with you. Or, if you prefer, you can spend it just with Danni. We’re here, whichever way would be best for you.”  
  
Jensen gave a watery smile. “I want to spend the evening with both of you. I mean, if that’s okay? Danni, you came all this way…”  
  
Danneel squeezed his hand, standing up and pulling him with her. “Come on then, babe. The three of us’ll make a night of it.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  


Misha drove them to his apartment, then led them upstairs and onto the couch. After a few minutes of the three of them cuddling, Misha spoke again. “Jen, is it okay if I make us dinner and give you and Danni some time together?” Jensen nodded. Misha kissed him gently, then headed to the kitchen to finish preparing the meal he had left in the Crock-Pot that morning.  
  
Danneel and Jensen cuddled quietly on the couch for a while, and then Danneel started wondering what was keeping Misha. “Hey, love, is it okay if I leave you alone for a few minutes and go help Misha?”  
  
“Of course,” Jensen looked slightly annoyed. “You guys don’t have to baby me or anything, I’m fine.”  
  
Danneel frowned at him. “I’m going to chalk that tone up to you being stressed and not hold it against you.” She kissed him, then went to join Misha in the kitchen.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  


When Danneel walked into the kitchen, the first thing she saw was Misha sitting at the table with his head in his hands. “Mish? Sweetheart, what’s going on?”  
  
He looked up. “It’s not a big deal, I’m just…processing some of the same feelings Jensen is. I’ll be okay, I don’t have nearly the same amount of bleed that he does, but…”  
  
She went over to him, pulling him into her arms. “It’s okay to be struggling. You guys have been on this show a long time, and there are a lot of feelings that go with it ending, especially with Castiel’s confession and Dean’s lack of response.” She paused. “And I imagine there are some feelings about your relationship with Jensen tied up in that, too.”  
  
Misha smiled sadly. “You’re a very perceptive woman, Danni.”  
  
“I do my best. Here, I’ll help you with the food and we can all go back to the living room so you and Jen can be sad together.”  
  
Misha laughed. “What would we do without you?”  
  
“Oh, suffer terribly, I imagine,” she said airily, smiling at him.  
  
She picked up one of the bowls he had prepared, grabbed three beers from the fridge, and they headed back to the living room, where they spent the evening quietly talking and hanging out.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  


Later, Jensen began to yawn, trying to cover it up.  
  
“Aww, Jen, we should get you to bed,” Misha said, grinning.  
  
Jensen pouted. “I don’t want to.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Because I want to keep spending time with both of you.”  
  
“You can still do that.” Danneel smiled softly at him.  
  
Jensen turned to Misha. “Wait, what? I thought…”  
  
Misha smiled at him. “For tonight, if it’s okay with you, I thought we could all curl up in bed together.”  
  
“But you’ve always said it’s too hot with three people.”  
  
Misha laughed. “Yes, and let this be a testament to how much I love you.” Seeing the hesitation on Jensen’s face, he became slightly more seriously. “Seriously, Jen, it’s fine. You know I’d tell you if it wasn’t.”  
Jensen nodded, starting to smile. “Well then, my dears, let’s go to bed.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  


The next morning, Misha woke up first and called Vicki while he cooked breakfast, leaving her on speakerphone. “Hey, love.”  
  
“Hey! How are you doing, dear?”  
  
“Oh, I’m…surviving. Jensen was much worse than I was yesterday.”  
  
“Poor guy. But I want to make sure you’re leaving space for your feelings too, Mish.”  
  
Misha smiled. “Thanks, love. I’m really okay. It’s bittersweet to be ending all this, but Jensen and I will be fine and I have so many other projects to work on. And I’ll get to be home in Bellingham with you and Westie and Mai.”  
  
“That’ll certainly be a pleasure. So what ended up happening last night?”  
  
“It all went pretty much as we planned. Jared brought Danni to the set, then Jen, Danni, and I came back here and had dinner and spent a quiet evening together, and then we all went to bed, and that’s pretty much been it. I’m the only one up.”  
  
“Of course you are.” Vicki laughed. “Did the three of you end up sharing your bed?”  
  
Misha grinned. “Yes, yes we did. It was way too warm, but worth it.”  
  
Vicki chuckled. “Well, you’ve finally gotten Danneel into bed. I always knew you were into her.”  
  
“Vicki, you think she’s attractive, too. Literally everyone is into Danni.”  
  
“Damn straight,” Misha heard from behind him. He turned around, blushing slightly, to find Danneel standing in the doorway. “Is that Vicki? Hi, Vicki!”  
  
Vicki laughed. “Ooh, busted, Misha. Hi, Danni!” She paused. “Sounds like you might have other things to do now, babe. We’ll talk later?”  
  
Misha smiled. “I’ll call you back! I love you, Vic.”  
  
“Love you too!”  
  
They hung up and Misha turned to Danneel, who laughed at him. “You’re very cute, Misha.”  
  
He laughed with her. “Yeah, well. I can tell when someone’s pretty. You know, hence why I’m dating your husband. Is he still asleep, by the way?”  
  
She nodded. “He barely acknowledged me getting out of bed, but I imagine he’ll be in soon.”  
  
Misha smiled. “With both of us here? Definitely. But here, eat some breakfast while it’s warm, and we’ll get him food when he gets up.”  
  
He served them both breakfast and they sat eating in companionable silence.  
  
After a few minutes, Misha felt long arms wrap around him and felt a kiss on his cheek.  
  
“Morning, my love. How did you sleep?” He murmured, turning to kiss Jensen properly.  
  
“Just fine, especially with both of you there. Although…I have to admit you’re right, it ends up being too warm.” He moved to the other side of the table to kiss Danneel. “You made breakfast?”  
  
“Of course I did. Go ahead and have some. We have to be on set at noon to shoot some final things, but until then, the three of us can just hang out.”  
  
“Thank you both.” They both smiled at him. “I’m serious. You guys didn’t have to do this, and it just…it makes everything so much better to have you two around.”


End file.
